hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears
Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears is an animated telefilm starring Yogi Bear. The film notably marked Daws Butler's final voice performance. Plot Ranger Smith plans to send Yogi Bear to Siberia. While in hiding, Yogi and Boo-Boo are abducted by two aliens, Zor 1 and Zor 2 and taken to Planet Daxson. The next day Ranger Smith and his sidekick Ranger Roubideux try to find Yogi but find Cindy instead, who is angry and refuses to talk. Meanwhile, Zor 1 and Zor 2 introduce Yogi and Boo Boo to their boss, DAX Nova. DAX Nova creates clones of Yogi and Boo Boo and sends them to take over Jellystone Park. Cindy meets with Smith and Roubideux, and tells them she's worried about Yogi and Boo Boo, but Smith tells her there is no sign of them. He then spots the clones of and locks them up. He then notices another three clone pairs, and in a panic locks himself up before calling for help. Back in space the real Yogi and Boo Boo need help to get home. Boo Boo meets his love interest Snulu and asks for her help in returning home. Dax Nova attempts to catch them, but ends up capturing a pair of bear robots. Back at Jellystone Roubideux takes Cindy to see Smith, who tells her about the three Yogi Bears and three Boo Boos and jokes that he was having a nightmare. Cindy visits Mountain Bear and asks where Yogi and Boo Boo are gone. Upset, she starts crying, saying she misses Yogi. The next day she spots the Bear Robots and thinks she's having a nightmare, but she hears the voices of the real Yogi and Boo Boo. Yogi tells her all about the Bear Robots, and that they're called Dupiods. He tells her that he and Boo Boo trapped Zor 1, Zor 2 and Dax Nova in space and saved the park. That night they find Boo Boo singing to his girlfriend Snulu, whom he had to leave behind. Yogi tell Cindy that Boo Boo can sing now, and Cindy is so happy that she gives him a big bear hug. The next day Ranger Smith gets into trouble with the commissioner, but Yogi and his friends clean up the robots. Ranger Smith then thanks Yogi for saving the park. Voice cast * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear and Ranger Smith * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear * Susan Blu as Snulu * Sorrell Booke as Mountain Bear * Victoria Carroll as Additional Voices * Townsend Coleman as Zor One * Peter Cullen as Ranger Roubideux * Rob Paulsen as Zor Two * Maggie Roswell as Little Girl * Michael Rye as Ranger Jones * Frank Welker as DX Nova * Patric Zimmerman as Ranger Brown * Linda Harmon as Cindy Bear (singing) Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Berny Wolf * Written by: Neal Barbera * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Director: Don Lusk * Starring Daws Butler as the Voice of Yogi Bear * Voices: Daws Butler, Julie Bennett, Susan Blu, Sorrell Booke, Victoria Carroll, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Don Messick, Rob Paulsen, Maggie Roswell, Michael Rye, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Cindy Bear Vocal by: Linda Harmon * Director: Don Lusk * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artist: Lew Saw * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek, Harper MacKay * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Character Designers: Mark Christiansen, Ray Johnson, Kirk Hanson, Lynette Nuding, Brian Hogan, Lew Ott, Bwana Takamoto * Animation Director: Don Lusk * Animation Supervisor: Glen Kennedy * Layout: Bonnie Callahan * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Bonnie Callahan, Gloria Wood, Patti Palmer, Bill Proctor, Marzette Quilty, Jonathon Goley * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Songs ** "Space Bear Shuffle" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney ** "How Can There Be Spring?" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney ** "True Blue Boo Boo" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney ** "Unbeatable Team" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Debney * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Jim Faris * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10